wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Zukara nar Kiranka
Lady Zukara was the sister of Crown Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka, a Kilrathi princess of the Imperial Kiranka clan and as such arch-priestess of Sivar. History In 2634 Zukara was serving onboard a Kilrathi carrier stationed near an icy ringed planet. While leading a wing of Dralthis, Zukara engaged Confed Scimitars, piloted by Maverick and Clipper of the TCS Tiger's Claw. Maverick was downed on the planet, while Clipper was presumably killed. Zukara then flew a Grikath above the planet, furiously hunting the downed pilot. She detected traces of metal, and fired 2 missiles to the avalanche to make sure that he is killed, then ordered her Dralthi pilots to recover the Terran. When she returned to the carrier she was greeted by Garahl nar Hhallas and Bokh nar Ragitika and informed that her brother ordered Garahl to convey her to Dolos, where the Dolosians have gathered for the sacrifice of the festival of Sivar. Zukara however, did not take orders from her brother, determined not to leave before capturing the Terran and ordered Bokh with her. In a later search attempt, Bokh reported negative results to Zukara, wanting to defect to the Confed. However Zukara was determined, insisting to find the pilot, even as a frozen boady. It was then when Zukara's wing, hidden among the rocks, detected Terran fighters approaching to their comrade's rescue, and were unable to stop them. Furious, Zukara reprimanded Bokh and his pilots, suggesting to them to commit suicide, and threatening to kill Bokh herself. Only Garahl pointed out that the carrier would never operate with its pilots. She noted to him that her brother, who has shown him much favor, is not Emperor yet, and reluctantly left for Dolos.Price of Victory She met her brother on Dolos, watching Dolosian slaves constructing the Pyramid of Sivar in preparation to the sacrifice. Zukara related to Thrakhath the rumors that the warriors will pledge their allegiance to the Prince as Chosen Claw during the ceremony, thus dissolving their loyalty to their Clans. Asked whether she would oppose him, Zukara replies that Thrahath was chosen by Sivar, and anything standing in his way must be destroyed. When two Terran agents were caught (one was none other than the same pilot she was hunting earlier), she decided to make them the first victims of the sacrifice, and were taken to the brig of Agon Ra Sivar. From their Dolosian trustee, Vidkun, they learned about an imminent Confederation attack; but Thrakhath had prepared a trap for them. The two princes departed for the planet on a Kilrathi Shuttle. The festival was never actualized as the attack finally happened, but not as her brother had planned. Thrakhath suffered a humiliating defeat when his flagship was destroyed, falling on the Pyramid, and the Dolosians were freed by the Confederation.Glory of Sivar Personality and traits Zukara was a princess and as such she would stand against the wishes of her brother, as long as he was not yet the Kilrathi Emperor. She did not obey to his orders, and would not show the same favor to those favored by him. When hunting a prey she was ruthless and determined, using all means available to ensure that she captured a downed Terran pilot, dead or alive. When that pilot escaped, she threatened her underlings with death. category:Kilrathi Category:Characters (WCA TV)